


bittersweet tragedy.

by jemcire



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Detective Corpse, Dream is dead, DreamSMP - Freeform, Ghost!Wilbur, Interactive, L’manberg, Murder Mystery, Other, corpse is trying to find out who killed his friend, dream was MURDERED, you choose who did it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemcire/pseuds/jemcire
Summary: dream goes missing for a good week and corpse is worried about his friend, he goes out to find him only to find out he is not alive, and was murdered. he calls it a suicide when telling their friends, but he sees the guilt from all of their faces.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Corpse Husband, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is not real or anywhere related to the smp lore, this is just for fun :)  
> interactive parts are on my twitter @tubbeam  
> polls and character files.  
> you choose, i dont know who killed dream, thats for you to figure out.  
> //tw mentioned suicide

It's been a week since the smp got back their exiled friend, dream only keeping him for a month to show him, he shouldn’t have done what he had done.

Tommy was angry at him, and it made L’manberg plot against him, upon hearing of the plotting he ran away.

traveling without a trace, or that’s what he thought, and that’s what corpse heard.

Now, they stand at a graveyard, burying a pale green eyed man, freckles splattered across his face, and eyes closed, forever.

Corpse had labeled it a suicide, but he knew the truth, he knew it in hoe the stab wounds looked, how the scar from cutting the mask off the blonde’s face, he saw it in how the blonde’s dead hands were lastly placed on his body, how he was laying in the ravine, all the way at the bottom, in a puddle of his own blood.

No one seemed to worry about him as much as Corpse did, when he asked at the dinner table the night prior to the discovery, they said it was a tendency of the blonde’s to run off for a long time.

He knew the look of guilt when they first heard of the blonde’s situation. 

He saw it in their faces when they turned to face their friends, he saw it in the way George inhaled, arms immediately moving to hug himself, in the way Sapnap stopped moving, glaring at Corpse as if he was telling a sick joke. Was that the first sign? Why would the blonde’s best friend react like that? Glare at the purple bunny masked man as if he found something he wasn’t supposed to? He saw it, in the way tubbo fell to the floor in shock, thinking hardly, did he think he would lose the presidency? did he crave power that much as to kill his own brother? He didn’t see it in Technoblade though, he was with technoblade when they found Dream's rotting body, he was the one who sniffed it out. 

So many signs,  
Ghostbur stopped floating, legs became visible and he stood on the spruce planked floors.  
Badboyhalo grabbing Skeppy’s hand, as if to tell him something.  
Sam backed up into a corner, allowing himself to have a panic attack with the help of Niki.  
Ranboo didn’t give a sign, but was the only one that fell into sobs of grief, grieving the mentor he longed to have.  
Philza’s wings were now wrapped around his son’s shoulders, Tommy sobbing into his chest, was it sobs of freedom? not having to face Dream ever again? 

Corpse remembered the wave of relief he watched run over all of them once he dubbed it a suicide, and now he was left to wonder, Who killed his friend? 

He remembered standing at the coffin alone, Techno walking up to him with a long heavy sigh, “It wasn’t a suicide, this does not get to go unjustified.” 

Techno only nodded, a sad smile on his face as he placed the cracked mask onto the casket, and if tears fell, that was for the wind, the rain and Corpse to know about.

A few days eventually had gone by, and the smp was holding a remembrance party, sharing the memories of Dream. 

It was Corpse’s turn, and he glared at the person holding the glass, before softening the glare and smiling, “I’ve been looking into what happened with Dream, it wasn’t a suicide.” 

He heard the light gasps and choked up words from Tommy.

Corpse chuckled, “There’s no way someone gets stabbed up that bad from their own doing.” 

Silence fell from the group, and Sapnap spoke up, “Why are you telling us this now?” 

“Guilt, it's a funny feeling isn’t it? Feeling like it was something you did, maybe you pushed it to happen. I can feel it radiating off everyone in here, except for one person, they’ll go unnamed for the time being. But holy shit, it’s bouncing off the atoms of the walls.”

Corpse brought his wine glass to his lips, taking a sip with a smirk, “Tell me Sapnap, why was your first reaction to glare at me?” 

Sapnap put his head down, staring at his feet, fiddling with his fingers, “I thought it was some sort of sick joke..”

“Did you? Or do you know what happened to Dream?” 

“Why are you accusing Sapnap?” 

Corpse snapped his head to the direction of the voice, “The story I was told before I left, Dream usually wanders off for a while, comes back within 4 days.” 

“He was gone for 10 days, before I went with, who shall not be named to find him. George, why would Dream be gone for that long?”

“I-I don’t know..”

“Oh but you do, Oh you know it so well, in fact you were there when he ran off, he ran away, into the thorned woods, after being threatened by everyone on this smp.”

The room once again fell silent, “One things for sure, someone in this room killed him, and I’m gonna find out who, if you guys don’t mind.” 

They shook their head,

“Corpse, big man, what happens when you find out who did it?” 

“I don’t know Tommy, probably put them in Sam's prison. Also, I’m not trying to get you guys against each other, please, I just want to know who killed my friend.”

“I want to know who killed him too, after all, they took my only friend away from me.” 

Corpse nodded at Techno, standing up from the table, “We’ll start in a week, everyone relax, and don’t worry.”

A week, a week.

The smp stayed the same. Less happy, as they grieved and prepared to find out who actually killed their friend. 

Corpse remembered going to Technoblade, asking, is this the right thing to do? should i have just left it as a suicide? But when he got a hand on his shoulder and a monotone, no. He knew, Corpse has to do this, not just for Dream, but for Dream’s friends.

And boy, did that week go by fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let’s take a look at dream’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new part :))) wooo  
> interactive starts after the next chapter :)))

Fighting wasn’t fun. Not when there’s people that used to love you chasing you. Not when it was an unfair fight, 15v1. Not when the whole smp you thought was your family, wanted to drive a sword through your beating heart.

Dream was running, not once taking a look behind him, running as fast as he could but hearing the faint footsteps behind him, always getting closer until he met his end.

“Dream, you really should just give up, we’ll catch you anyway.”

Quackity’s voice rang through his ear.

_Give up._

_Catch you anyway._

_Dream give_ up.

His breath got heavy, and he was in the flower fields by now, his mask long discarded, his blonde hair flowing with his movements, harsh winter air smacking his face, making it red. He couldn’t hear anything, no footsteps, no voices, just his panicked breathing, lungs practically begging for air.

_Run_.

He needed to run. but he couldn’t, he couldn’t run any longer, he would just collapse, so he did his best at hiding in a tree. hours passed, and though the smp was right behind him, they never caught him, probably going back to the main lands.

He was glad, so glad he didn’t meet death today.

He fell to the floor, sitting down and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of air. He released it, and then there was a sharp feeling in his back to his chest, blood came pouring out his mouth, coughing it up.

The impaled object was pulled out with no mercy. He fell back, but there was no ground flooring, it was a ravine, he knew by the time he reached the bottom he’d be dead, and all he could do was let out a few tears, falling slowly to his inevitable doom.

Hearing a faint, “This was long deserved” before he finally let death come and wrap it’s frozen arms around him.

He would never see the sun,

He’d never see Tubbo again, he’d never see Ranboo or George, or Badboyhalo or even his best friend, sapnap.

Would they miss him?

Will they know who killed him?

Would they know it wasn’t him in control?

Will they be happy?

They will be happy.

Who would miss a monster?

Who would miss someone that let their body get possessed by a dangerous being?

Who would miss someone who was too weak enough to protect themselves from possession?

His last moments weren't much, he just remembered seeing their face with a smirk, and Dream dropped a smile, knowing they had to do it.

It was the best. For everyone. Even if he couldn’t be the best.

The person watched Dream’s eyes close, and watched him bleed out, watched his color fade, watched every part of Dream die.

“Pity everyone else couldn’t see this, they would have loved the show.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed, make sure u look at my twitter to interact for the needed chapters  
> @tubbeam :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the murderer writes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey besties sorry for not updating the past week

_ I don’t remember much from that day. _

_ I remember chasing Dream. _

_ I don’t remember why though, and it was just me, I at least think it was. _

_ I felt the sword go through him, and I watched his eyes fill with tears, I watched him fall slowly. _

_ I regret it. I regret stabbing him everyday. _

_ I live with it. It fucking stings. It eats away at the back of my mind. _

_ I don’t know why, he was a terrible person. _

_ He deserved it, at least I thought he did. _

_ But seeing everyone, how pained they looked, how scared that someone among them had taken their friends/brothers life, I’m starting to think he didn’t deserve it. _

_ I wish I knew why his blood poured out purple and then slowly faded into red. _

_ I want to know what was wrong with him. _

_ But we can’t now, and it’s my fault. _

_ I regret it.  _

_ I really do. _

_ But everyone here, they can’t know it was me. _

_ If they do, I’ll be put in the pandora box. _

_ Then ^{*|!{+ will be mad at me. _

_ Well I guess everyone’s mad at me. _

_ Mad that I could do such a thing, mad that I didn’t retreat back with the group after we chased him and fought him. _

_ I miss Dream. _

_ Ender Gods, I miss him so much. _

_ Why did I do it? _

_ -^{+|¥\= _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was something

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed :)))


End file.
